So We Meet Again
by Kaiser-Chan
Summary: When the school is burnt down, everyone must seperate - going to all diffrent schools. But will they meet again?


Title: So We Meet Again  
Author: Tawny Dragon  
E-mail: shinigamii@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: SLIGHT hinting of Kaiba & Yugi so far.. Nothing major.  
Rating: PG +13  
Warnings: Yaoi, language.. Not sure what else.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! AND I DON'T CARE!! At least that is what my psychologist says..   
  
Notes: ^_^ I'm fixing this up! Okay guys, in the MANGA (I think!) Yugi and Yami can separate, and I have no idea if Yugi can play soccer and Yami the flute.. But it's Fiction! Jeez! ^_^ Stick around guys - You'll see a ton of characters you know! ^_^   
  
Character Thought: /...../  
  
So We Meet Again - By Tawny Dragon  
  
"News Flash - Domino High is no more." Kaiba looked up from his cereal. "What?" he questioned, praying the radio would repeat the phrase.  
  
"I repeat, Domino High is no more - Fires raged from 11:00pm until 3:00am. The cause of the fire has not been released."  
  
Kaiba dropped his spoon into the cereal, spraying milk all over himself.  
  
"All students must go to school today for a meeting. And in other news --"  
  
Kaiba never heard the end of the report - He was already half way down the driveway.  
  
***  
  
/Chaos. / Keiba thought to himself, as he dashed across the school's sports field. People were crying, and clinging onto each other for support. Everything was a charred ruin. The buildings were now just blackened pieces of wood that lay strewn across the ground, pages from the textbooks blowing across the yard.  
  
It looked like something from hell itself. /Who would DO something like this? / Kaiba thought, shivering.  
  
"SETO KAIBA! SETO! OI! HELLO? OVER HERE!" a voice yelled, making Kaiba turn around.  
  
/Joey. / He thought, as he walked over the dry field to where Joey, Tristan and Tea where standing. "Hi." Kaiba said, not sure on what to say. Tristan nodded, Joey gave a crooked grin and Tea gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Do they know what happened?" he asked, looking around at was once a bright cheerful school, now filled with sobbing and miserable students.  
  
"Yeah - Some sick person dumped kerosene all around the buildings, and then threw a burning match. Since this whole school is made of wood.." Tristan trailed of sadly.  
  
Joey raised his eyebrow. "How did you find out all the details?" he questioned, running his hand through his shock of hair.  
  
"My dad's a policeman. Remember?" Tristan laughed, but quickly sobered.  
  
`Where is Yugi? He should be here - " Tea started to say before she was cut off by the principal.  
  
"This is a sad day. Last night, our school was ruined forever," the principal, Mr. Tokodashi started, as people stared on, confused. Mr Tokodashi was a short, balding man, but had a kind heart and was popular with teachers and students alike.  
  
Mr. Tokodashi started again. "It would take too long to build the school from scratch again, and we don't have that much money - even after the insurance," he said quietly looking down at his feet, waiting for an uproar. He looked up, surprised, when he heard none.  
  
All of Domino High's students were in shock.  
  
"No! They can't! You can't! NO ONE CAN TAKE THIS SCHOOL AWAY FROM US!" yelled Joey; braking the silence and causing the whole school turn around to look at him. "Can't the community help pay?" he then said, in a much weaker voice. The whole school turned back to the principal, waiting for the deciding answer.  
  
Mr. Tokodashi shook his head. "You will all be separated into alphabetical order, and each alphabetical group will go to a nearby high school. I'm so sorry," he murmured, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and began drying his wet eyes.  
  
The wave of noise broke. There were various cries of `No!' and `They can't!' Tea had begun sobbing, and Tristan was trying to hold her up. Kaiba began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Where the HELL is Yugi?" Joey asked Kaiba, grabbing his arm before Kaiba could leave.  
  
"I DON'T know, so I'm going to find out!" Kaiba hissed, pulling himself out of Joey's grasp.  
  
***  
  
/I never realized Domino had so many students, / thought Kaiba, as he began scouring the field.  
  
/Brown hair, black hair, red hair, blonde hair../ Kaiba couldn't see Yugi's multicolored locks anywhere. Until -  
  
"SETO!" a sobbing voice yelled from behind him. "Yugi!" Kaiba exclaimed, turning around only to feel Yugi rush into his arms sobbing. Kaiba felt himself turn red.  
  
/What do I do? / Kaiba thought, putting his arms tightly around Yugi.  
  
"Seto, why? Why would anyone do that?" Yugi asked, looking up from Kaiba's chest into his dark blue eyes. Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Yugi. I really don't," he replied, running his hands through Yugi's silky black hair, trying to comfort him.  
  
"What's going to happen? I was running late - and when I heard what was happening.." Yugi trailed of softly.  
  
"You were even later," finished off Kaiba, chuckling. Yugi nodded with a small grin.  
  
"Well, we're all going to be separated alphabetically and sent off to different schools," he murmured, pulling Yugi closer again.  
  
"Tragedy," a voice said in a laughing tone from behind. Kaiba turned his head around to glare coldly at Bakura. Bakura gave a little smile, and gave a funny little wave. "You okay, Yugi?" Bakura asked in a gentler voice.  
  
Yugi looked up from Kaiba's chest. "Hi Bakura. Yeah, I think I'm okay," he replied, sniffing, and pulling away from Kaiba.  
  
/Why do I feel disappointed?/  
  
****  
  
"I know this is hard everyone - But can you go to your alphabetical groups please? You'll then be catching a bus to your new school," Mr. Tomodachi told all the ex-students from Tawnatin High, as they prepared to leave the grounds.  
  
"I need to say good-bye to Joey! And Tristan! And Tea!" howled Yugi angrily, knowing nothing could be done.  
  
"Yugi," Kaiba said sympathetically, "We really have to go now." Yugi turned to him, eyes filled with new, un-shed tears.  
  
"I don't want to leave you or Bakura either!" he cried, dashing into Kabia's arms again. Kaiba started to blush again. Bakura stared at them for a second, then fell over in laughter.  
  
"Bakura?" two voices asked - one concerned, the another confused.  
  
Bakura straightened himself. "Look Yugi, it isn't easy for us either!" he exclaimed, giving them a very, un-Bakura like goofy smile. Yugi nodded stepping totally away from Kaiba again, and began to straighten himself up. Kaiba smiled. "That's more like the Yugi we know and love," Kaiba said patting Yugi on the back.  
  
"Everyone! PLEASE line up!" Mr. Tomodachi exclaimed, waving his arms.  
  
Yugi gave a sunny smile. "Bye Bakura! Tell the others `bye' if you see them! Bye Seto!" he exclaimed, dashing over to his group.  
  
" `That's more like the Yugi we know and love!' Aww! How sweet! Seto has a crush - AH!"  
  
Bakura had been cut off by Seto's hand over his mouth, and received a shove towards his line.  
  
"Bye Bakura."  
  
"Bye Kaiba - Don't day dream about a certain Yugi too much!"  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
***  
  
Kaiba sighed heavily. This was not how he had imagined his first day to be at this new `joint' high school, of Liveral High and his old school - Tomoe College. He didn't know anyone, (not like he cared) because everyone else had started over a week ago and had made friends. That was the last time he went on a business seminar for an extra week..  
  
"Look Daisuke, I couldn't get in if I tried!" protested an oddly familiar voice from near the try-out board.  
  
"Bull. Put your name down! Jeez man, you can play soccer better than I can!" the voice replied.  
  
Kaiba blinked, and started to turn around. /No way../  
  
"Whatever you want to think, Dai. But I just don't think I could get in! I mean, there are so many good players! Look at you and Taichi," the first voice protested, embarrassed.  
  
"Yes well - TAI! HEY TAI! I NEED SOME HELP!"  
  
Kaiba finished rotating, only to gasp in shock. /It is him.. After two years.. He hasn't changed at all.. Except he's a little taller../  
  
A tall, good-looking boy with dark chocolate hair had made his way over to the two.  
  
"Yeah Dai? What is it? Oh - Hi Yugi," the boy named Tai said, reaching up to snap on his goggles tighter.  
  
The red-head standing next to him grinned, "Convince Yugi here, that he has to join the soccer team! We'll get slaughtered without him!"  
  
Yugi blushed a deep crimson. "Come on guys.. I'm not that good!" he protested weakly, stepping back to lean on the board.  
  
Kiaba felt shocked. /Soccer? Since when can he../  
  
Tai grinned. "Class time! Bells going to go. Come on Yu', you're with me!" he said as he began to tug Yugi down the hall.  
  
"BYE DAI!" Yugi managed, before he was yanked bodily into Room 23. Daisuke rolled his eyes, and dashed of in the other direction.  
  
It took Kaiba a minute to realize he was going to be late for class, and broke into a run. /Shit.. Math's.. Room 12../  
  
***  
  
/Room 10, Room 11... Room 12. I hope the teacher isn't there yet. / Kaiba thought to himself as he reached the classroom, only to see the door still open. /Good. No teacher. / Kaiba walked in and froze in shock.  
  
For the second time that day, Kaiba did a double take. There, sitting in the front row of seats, with his feet up on the desk, leaning back on his chair and with a pencil balancing on his nose - was Yugioh. He was also snoring, (indicating he was fast asleep) with his hands behind his head. He was earning quite a few giggles from his classmates. Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Why doesn't some one wake him up?" he muttered, placing his books gently next to Yugi-Oh's. A petite blonde boy shook his head. "No way! Yami really hates it," the blonde told him, shaking his head. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
/Yami? /  
  
"Look, I'll wake him up," he told them rolling his eyes.  
  
/Wimps. What's the worst he could do? And how come they call him Yami? Where's Yugi? / "Hey. Yugioh," Kaiba drawled, moving to step in front of him.  
  
All that `Yami' did was give a little snore. Kaiba growled, and placed his hands on Yugi-Oh's shoulders. Finally, the young pharaoh began to stir. He opened his bright crimson eyes blearily. "Ha?" he muttered, not totally being accustomed to being awake. He looked up at Kaiba, blinking sleepily. "BOO!" Kaiba exclaimed gleefully, shoving Yugioh back.  
  
"MOTHER FUCKIN -- "  
  
***  
  
Yugioh landed rather painfully, smacking his head on the desk behind him.  
  
He closed his eyes. "You son of a bitch! Wait until I get my hands on - Kaiba?"  
  
He exclaimed, opening his crimson eyes as they widened in shook.  
  
Kaiba smiled slightly. "Ah - Sorry about that. I had to wake you up, didn't I?" he told him, offering him an elegant hand. Yugioh threw him a dirty look, as he stood up.  
  
"So?" Yugioh asked coldly, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"So wha--?" Kaiba replied, but was cut off by the teacher entering the room.  
  
"Well, it appears we have a new student today. Class - I want you meet our new student - Seto Kaiba. Kaiba, welcome to `Advanced Math A'. I am your teacher - Mr. Chezzio," the teacher said, pointing to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba shrugged as a greeting. /What am I meant to say anyway? /  
  
"AND Yami Motou, WHAT IS YOUR CHAIR DOING ON THE FLOOR?" Mr. Chezzio added, indicating Yugioh's chair. Yugioh copied Kaiba - He just shrugged, and returned his chair to its proper position. Mr. Chezzio shook his head;  
  
"Anyway class - Today, I want you to work in pairs on these algebra questions."  
  
The petite blonde boy Kaiba had talked to before raised his hand.  
  
"Excuse me sir? Can we please sit oustside? Since it's such a nice day!" he said in a sweet voice, practically oozing of politeness.  
  
Mr. Chezzio beamed. "Of course, Quatre!" he said, giving the boy a pleased smile.  
  
***  
  
"Why are you called Yami?"  
  
Kaiba and Yugioh were sitting outside, and basking in the sun. They had both just finished the algebra, and neither found it particularly hard.  
  
Yugioh shrugged. "It's my name. Around a year ago, Yugi-Chan and I decided to each have our own `name' and `identity'," Yugioh started, running his hand through his golden bangs.  
  
"The puzzles?"  
  
"They still work, and we do use them. It's just - I really wanted to be out in the world again as a PESRON, not just Yugi's alter ego. So - I'm known as Yami Motou, Yugi Motou's twin brother," Yugioh, now known as Yami, finished.  
  
"BROTHERS?" Kaiba exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
"Brothers. Yugi's into sport, I know! It's a surprise!" Yami said, seeing Kaiba's face, "He's really good at soccer and basketball."  
  
"Basketball? Isn't it hard to get a hoop?" Kaiba questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nah. He's really fast, so it doesn't matter," Yami replied, fanning himself with his math book.  
  
"I don't think that's what its for.. What are you into?" Kaiba asked, looking over.  
  
"Music!"  
  
"MUSIC?!"  
  
"Yep. I mainly play the flute, but I also play the trumpet and the sax. I'm in a band, as well!"  
  
"FLUTE?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
Okay - We'll I thought of this between classes.. A fire had burned down a primary school near where I live, and everything was destroyed. So - I came up with this! Please do stick around - If you do, you'll be seeing Yamato, Zechs, Duo.. And a lot more people! Oh - And `Jupiter's Thunder Crash' will be around soon.. *sweatdrop*  
  
Tawny Dragon 2002 


End file.
